Un battement de cils
by LetyBaroque
Summary: Le temps d’un battement de cils, c’était ce qui avait décidé de l’avenir de Meredith Rodney McKay. Deathfic. Rodney centric. OS.


_**Note : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. **_

**Un battement de cils**

C'était étrange comme ce qui vous semblait si immuable pouvait être balayé en un instant. Comme une tornade qui emportait votre maison sur son passage, arrachant les fondations de votre vie, de tout ce que vous aviez construit.

Il suffisait d'une journée, parfois. D'une heure, d'une minute, d'une seconde ou d'encore moins. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour que la chance tourne, pour qu'un homme qui était passé au travers des pires horreurs succombe à une ultime épreuve.

Le temps d'un battement de cils, c'était ce qui avait décidé de l'avenir de Meredith Rodney McKay. Pas un regard noir, pas un sarcasme, pas une plainte, il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion. Il n'avait esquissé aucun geste pour se défendre, tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait jamais pu percevoir la menace.

Il avait juste levé la tête de son écran, surpris de voir quelqu'un débarquer dans son labo au beau milieu de la nuit. Il avait vu, L'avait vu. Il avait ouvert la bouche pour saluer ou, plus probablement, pour pester contre l'importun – bien connu – qui venait le déranger en plein travail.

― Bonne nuit, Docteur McKay, l'avait coupé le visiteur.

Un voile d'incompréhension était passé sur le visage du scientifique, disparaissant aussi sec, dans une détonation assourdissante.

Le sourire cruel de l'homme, le canon de son Beretta pointé sur lui, la détonation, l'impact, puis la douleur. Et enfin, la chute. Autant de « et si » qui se dessinent, d'espoirs qui s'éteignent, de détails qui s'accumulent, d'informations à assimiler; trop d'un seul coup, même pour un génie.

Un unique battement de cils, assez pour comprendre une seule chose, l'inéluctable : il allait mourir.

Un tir. Pan! Et il s'écroula lourdement sur le plancher glacée. Une vague de souffrance le parcourut, dont son estomac était l'épicentre. Un râle de douleur remonta sa gorge, mais se perdit en misérables gémissements dans l'air. Ses mains tentaient de contenir le sang qui s'écoulait librement de sa plaie.

Dans un effort surhumain, un sursaut de fierté, il parvint à se hisser sur les genoux, faisant face à son assassin. Et il le défia du regard. Pas la moindre trace de peur dans ses prunelles, juste un éclat de haine pur et dur. Résigné dans la mort, la tête haute. Oui, quant à mourir, le faire dignement.

― Arrogant jusqu'au bout, admira le traître. Et il appuya sur la détente, une nouvelle fois, avec encore davantage de plaisir. Il observa d'un œil appréciateur la balle soufflée le corps fragile de l'astrophysicien, ce même corps s'affaler pitoyablement au sol. Il aurait voulu contempler son œuvre plus longuement, regarder sa victime expirer, voir ses traits se tordre de douleur pour finalement se détendre dans un dernier souffle, mais quelqu'un, quelque part, forcément, avait dû être alerté dès le premier coup de feu. Ce fut donc presque à contrecœur qu'il délaissa le mourant.

_« Arrogant jusqu'au bout. » _

Et Rodney vit, alors que l'arme se braquait à nouveau sur lui, les yeux du félon briller d'une lueur jaune-orangée. Dans son esprit, une lumière s'alluma…

Pan!

…et une autre s'éteignit.

La balle le frappa à la poitrine, à quelques centimètres à peine du cœur. McKay s'effondra comme une masse, sa face venant s'écraser durement contre le parterre. Le flot de souffrance, le flou noyant lentement sa conscience, l'hémoglobine inondant sa bouche; ses lamentations furent englouties.

Des rivières de sang prirent forment sous lui, de lui. Et dans la confusion, les ténèbres envoûtantes, une seule pensée : sauver ses amis. Sauver Jennifer, John, Teyla, Ronon… Tous les sauver, les protéger.

Laborieusement, douloureusement, il étendit le bras, souillant ses doigts de liquide écarlate comme on souille la pointe d'une plume dans un flacon d'encre. Et il écrivit. Ses derniers mots seraient pour ceux qu'ils aimaient, pour sa famille, pour leur épargner son funeste sort.

_Goa'uld. Zelen…_ Il ne terminerait jamais cette inscription, mais c'était amplement suffisant.

Une minute. Soixante secondes. Deux coups de feu. Un mort. Depuis l'entrée du goa'uld dans le laboratoire jusqu'à sa sortie précipitée, une toute petite minute.

Un battement de cils et Atlantis ne serait plus jamais la même.

Rodney McKay passa de vie à trépas.

**FIN**


End file.
